Zoids: Wild ZERO Episode 15
TBA is the fifteenth episode of the Zoids: Wild ZERO anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids franchise. It first aired in Japan on January 24, 2020 on TV Tokyo. Overview With Aldridge unconscious, the Genospino had ceased to move. However, when Dias perches the Sniptera on the cockpit it suddenly reawakens. The Zoid goes berserk and starts attacking everything nearby, even landing a few hits on the Republican capital. The forces in the Empire scramble to figure out what's going on. They realise Aldrige is alive as they have a feed with his vitals, but they can't contact him. They assume he's knocked out from using the Machine Blast too many times. But not before noticing that the Sniptera was the one assailing the Genospino. As the Genospino is now unpiloted, Dias comes up with a way of stopping it. The makeshift plan is to do what they did in Mosaic. Lure it to an old ruined city and use the remaining Republican forces to drop buildings on it. Naturally, the plan doesn't work. While they are indeed able to lure the Genospino (and thus at least get it away from the Republican capital) they lack the firepower to do any real damage to the Zoid. Leo and the others eventually arrive to find the ruined Republican forces. Dias himself eventually takes a glancing blow and the Sniptera is forced to ground. With only Leo, Baan and Jo they decide to attack the Genospino. They are left with one remaining option: attack the Genospino's Zoid Core. To do this they need to have a Zoid fast enough to get in and attack, with a weapon strong enough to pierce the Genospino's armour. For this, they have the newly evolved Rising Liger. Giller gives the group information on the location of the Zoid Core, and agrees to help them in whatever capacity he has. Baan and Jo use their Evo Blasts and engage the Genospino, keeping it busy while Leo tangles with it from close range. After an intense fight, they end up near the largest skyscraper left in the ruined town. Giller using a Catalga activates his Wild Blast and drills through the base of the building, dropping it towards the Genospino. Leo enters the building and uses it as a ramp to break through to the Genospino. As he busts out, he activates the Rising Liger's Evo Blast and hits the Genospino's Zoid Core with his blade. It takes several extra shots from his revolving bunker to completely destroy the Zoid Core and make the Genospino cease moving. Just outside the city, Frank Land was onlooking the battle, and laments interest the in the Liger for it's evolved form. The episode ends with the various characters going the separate ways. Giller, decides to return to the Empire. Even though he may seem like a traitor, he is confident he was simply carrying out Collin's final mission. Leo is meanwhile heralded as a hero in the Republic. Appearances Characters Zoids Trivia * Giller uses the Catalga's Wild Blast. This is somewhat notable as neither being a Machine Blast or an Evo Blast. * In Japan the premier of this episode was 15 minutes earlier than others due to network scheduling. Category:Wild ZERO Episode